The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing and analysis, and more particularly to detecting improper posture while viewing a device screen and notifying the user of the improper posture, in order to continuously protect the eyesight of the user.
Mobile electronic devices are becoming more and more common. Mobile electronic devices may be, for example, smart phones, tablet computers, PSPs, and any device in which an electronic screen is eminent. As these mobile electronic devices are not fixed, users may place the devices in any viewing position they choose. Users of these mobile electronic devices may include adults, students, teenagers, and children. Time spent by users of all ages viewing content on mobile electronic devices is increasing.
While mobile electronic devices are beneficial and convenient for searching and/or viewing content, excessive time spent viewing the electronic screen may be harmful to the eyesight of a user, particularly children (i.e., under 18 years of age), as their eyesight may be less developed than an adult's eyesight, and they may not apply the proper viewing postures as consciously as an adult. Some postures, such as lying down (i.e., improper angle of viewing the device) or holding the device screen closely to the user's face, may be more harmful to a user's eyesight, leading to, for example, eye fatigue and/or shortsightedness.
Regulating a user's posture while viewing an electronic device is often not feasible all of the time, especially for an adult supervising the viewing posture of a child. There is a need for automatically regulating the viewing posture of a device user, which includes monitoring both the distance from the screen of a device, as well as, the viewing angle of a user viewing a device screen.